Forum:Fansite page
Does anyone think it's a good idea to have a page where we list fansites, forums and other things to do with 24? We could use the 24 Topsites website (it won't let me post a link) and pick, say, the top 20 sites and list them with a little bit of info. We could also list some podcasts. If you think it's a bad idea thats ok, I just thought we could acknowledge the fans of 24. SignorSimon 11:41, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :I think that it is a great idea! I'm a huge fan of 24, but I have no idea about many good fansites, and it'd be good to consolidate them all into one list. But thats just my opinion, and I'd like to hear everyone elses.BillBuchanan24 10:24, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :: I agree, this does sound very good. Sorry I didn't sound off earlier! I can't think of any policy reasons for us not to have it, so as long as it's concise and doesn't have the smell of an advertisement, let's give this a try. I imagine the Bauer Kill Count website will have to be in the list, right? Signor, do you have a working list of links? This page should be a great addition to the community tab on the main page banner. – Blue Rook 21:05, 18 February 2008 (UTC)talk Well I can work on it, just do it a la the Magazine page, but with different websites where each new issue would be. Do you want a screencap from each site? SignorSimon 21:10, 18 February 2008 (UTC) : Any ideas? SignorSimon 20:48, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :: Your layout for the magazines summary article is perfect for this. With regard to pics for each site, I personally would not include them because we don't have a fair use tag for anything like personal websites, and I'm concerned about the legality of creating such a one; otherwise a content summary for each would be appropriate. – Blue Rook 22:46, 19 February 2008 (UTC)talk Thanks - I'll get to work on it tomorrow. I could always email the owners of the sites asking them if they would be OK with the screencaps on this site? SignorSimon 22:54, 19 February 2008 (UTC) : For the record, I don't think this is a very good idea. Wiki 24 is a resource for all official 24 information. Including links to fansites seems to open up the doors for anything. Who's to judge which ones are worthy of inclusion and which ones aren't? --Proudhug 06:16, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Well do you not want me to do it? This is your wiki more than mine, so if you don't think it will be worth doing, I don't want to do it. I would just like to know before I start on it. SignorSimon 18:23, 20 February 2008 (UTC) : In response to SignorSimon's post above, the wiki is no more anyone's than anyone else's. Proudhug is clearly the top contributor, and also the senior active admin. But this isn't "more his" than it is "yours". Where 24 belongs to Fox, the other material in this wiki is free licensed, and is free to be edited by the community, which consists of any user, registered or not, who abides by the established policy. : In response to Proudhug's earlier post, I'd say we use the following criteria for judging the websites to include: I propose we include fan-sites with cast and crew interviews, and maybe a few 24 community webpages that get a bunch of traffic. I propose we also include a notice that we're not sponsoring them in any capacity, just linking to them. – Blue Rook 19:56, 20 February 2008 (UTC)talk